The growing extent of microbial contamination of food and changing demographics has led to increasing frequency of food borne illness. Significant amounts of pathogens including Escherichia coli O157:H7 and Salmonella typhimurium, cross contaminate beef carcasses throughout processing and can further contaminate ground beef or processed beef products. Ozone has been demonstrated to be an effective reagent to reduce the numbers of microbes contaminating food surfaces. This disinfectant is a powerful oxidizing agent that has recently been given GRAS status for use in food processing. Since it readily decomposes into oxygen, there are no chemical residues that could contaminate the food product or the environment. Phase I studies demonstrated the capability of aqueous ozone, produced using a novel, high concentration electrochemical technique, to cause significant reduction of pathogens from fresh cut vegetables and beef surfaces. In Phase II, the production, measurement, and delivery of high concentrations of aqueous ozone to meat surfaces and trimmings inoculated with E. coli and Salmonella will be further developed. Ozone treated samples will also be evaluated for sensory effects and chemical oxidation. The project will conclude with manufacture and in-plant demonstration of a pilot scale germicidal rinse on chilled beef during full-scale production operations. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE